


[Podfic] a snake in the den

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: you know what would have been great? if ron got sorted into slytherin.imagine– we have this kid on the train, the first friend harry meets, with his corned beef sandwiches and smudged nose. ron is eleven years old and he wants gryffindor, because he’s a weasley and that’s what always happens. but it doesn’t happen.what a way to redeem slytherin house– or, god, at least complicate it. because ron is petty. he is mean and sharp and ambitious and jealous– and he is loyal to the ends of the earth. he is all those things, and he is and always has been good.potter becomes before weasley in the alphabet, so harry says not slytherin please and gets told might as well be gryffindor. percy and fred and george are all sitting there in red and gold, ruffling the already-ruffled hair of the boy who lived, smug, and then ron sits down and the hat spits out slytherin!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] a snake in the den

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a snake in the den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423426) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 12:47
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/a-snake-in-the-den)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_gv86aXNZv5783fD40Gq-TmrLEs49-sh/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [a snake in the den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423426)
  * **Author:** [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Music:** [Pluto by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noGzQhmVtAo)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dirgewithoutmusic for having blanket permission to podfic! I had a lot of fun editing this, although I did record it while I was sniffling a bit (long story). It doesn't seem to have leaked over into the final audio, but if you end up hearing something weird anyway, it's probably my sniffling.


End file.
